The Invitation
The Invitation is a mission in South Park: The Fractured But Whole. Summary The kingpin guy is trying to have a talk with you, how does it sound? A talk shouldn't be too hard, right? Walkthrough When walking on the streets, a person referred as 'the kingpin' would call you and invite you to go have a talk with him. You can choose to accept the invitation with Coon and Friends or Freedom Pals, before or after you cross the battle line. Head to the SoDoSoPa ruins (next to Kenny's house), then punch the cracked board in front of the pathway and go upstairs. Once you've head upstairs, a cut scene will play, revealing the owner of the Italian restaurant (also the Italian mob leader) greeting The New Kid, revealing his knowledge of The New Kid's past, and the origin of the knowledge, Mitch Conner. He then remarks that Mitch is unable to meet with him due to being a busy person. He then calls the City Ninja Service to appear to eliminate The New Kid, with Mr. Kim being the head of the service. The Italian mob leader proceeds to order the Ninjas to assault The New Kid, however Mr. Kim demands the mob leader to pay up first. After the Italian mob leader gives in, Mr. Kim decides to do his job, but not before making an offer to The New Kid. You will then be given the option to pay up Mr. Kim $5,000 or not. If you decide to pay Mr. Kim up, he will accept the money and proceed to not attack The New Kid (Ninjas will still spawn around the streets of South Park after this). Nonetheless, you would likely have to battle them since it's highly impossible to get $5,000 in-game without cheating. Battle: City Ninja Services The place has three obstacles placed in the middle of the field, they cannot be destroyed, so they are ideal barricades for straight-line attacks. Phase One: Mr. Kim and The Needlers The battle starts with you and your buddies on the right, and Ninjas on the left. At first, there would be Mr. Kim and three Needlers (red colored ninja). Mr. Kim is classified as an assassin, dealing high damage while moving rapidly, so make sure to take him out first. After two of the Ninjas are defeated, reinforcements will appear. Phase Two: The Assassins Two Assassins (grey colored ninja) will appear on the right beside your buddies. Apply the Chilled status effect on them so as to nullify their turn. Inflicting Confused on them will also help them defeat their fellow Ninja (you need to keep yourself and your party members away from the Confused-inflicted Ninja though, as they can end up attacking you as normal instead of doing a friendly fire attack). Final Phase: The Summoners After defeating some more of the Ninjas, two Summoners (white colored ninja) will appear on the left, they will call upon Needlers to join the battle at the start of their turn. Simply just dispatch them with your best attacks, applying status effects wherever possible. Upon defeating all Ninjas, you will be rewarded with the Scroll of 1000 Winds artifact and The Vizier costume item. Mr. Kim will then be shown making his escape via smoke bombs; the mission will then be fully complete. Before leaving though, you can interact with the jar of Memberberries on the right area. After this mission, a new respawnable enemy, Ninja will be lurking around town, they have the ability of teleportation on the map, so watch out. Boss Fight Video South_Park_The_Fractured_But_Whole_-_City_Ninjas_Boss_Fight_26|Gameplay by Boss Fight Database Gallery Trivia * Ninjas are usually from Japan, however, this group of ninjas has a leader who is a double impostor, being a white person disguised as a Chinese person who also calls himself Japanese. Also, the Ninja minions speaks in Korean rather than Japanese, although they can be heard speaking a few lines of English, the in-game subtitles still shows them as speaking Korean. * SoDoSoPa can be accessed right from day one, but the Memberberries do not appear until the fight is completed. Category:South Park: The Fractured But Whole Quests